1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera in which the image of an object formed by an imaging optical system is converted into and stored as an electric image signal, and more particularly to a data recording device adapted for use in such electronic camera for recording the data such as date in a picture taken by the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional still camera in which an optical image is formed on a photosensitive film for recording of said image through a chemical process, it is possible to record data such as the date in a photograph by forming an optical image representing said data on the photosensitive film. If the photosensitive film is transmissive to light, such as a roll film, the recording can be achieved by an exposure from the rear side of the film not having the photographic emulsion, so that light-emitting elements such as LED's or a data recording optical system can be positioned behind the photographic film in an ordinary camera to record the data by overlapping the light from said elements or optical system with the image of the object.
However, such technology for data recording is not applicable to an electronic camera in which an optical image is formed on a solid-state image sensor such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) for conversion into and storage as an electric image signal as disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 891,705 of Mar. 30, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,301 issued Apr. 14, 1981, corresponding to the Japanese Patent Laid-Open 136325/1979, since the image sensor has no photosensitivity on the rear face thereof.